Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical bipolar transistor that has a highly doped buried layer of a first conductivity type. A base zone of a second conductivity type, opposite to the first conductivity type, is provided in a semiconductor layer—adjoining the buried layer—of the first conductivity type at a distance from the buried layer. An emitter zone of the first conductivity type is provided in the base zone.